1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna structure, and especially to an antenna structure which suits a notebook.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In progression of mobile communication, notebooks get the basic function of mobile communication, and antennas become necessary elements for emitting signals in radio communication. On the requirement of compactness, the interior of a notebook has limited space for receiving an antenna, this makes designing of notebooks in present days encounter a problem of insufficiency of bandwidth desired. Even when a bandwidth is obtained by adjustment by the way of resonance, the original highly efficient structure of the antenna will be destroyed by the fact that a broadband obtained by resonance (resonant bandwidth) is a false resonance, thereby the efficiency of the antenna becomes worse; and this needs improvement.